The invention relates to solar heating apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for heating homes and the like by solar devices, such as found in Class 126, subclasses 270 and 271.
Apparatus for employing solar energy for heating homes are well known. However, the equipment presently in use is large and bulky; requiring heavy construction equipment and techniques for its installation. Furthermore, the present solar heating apparatus when installed upon a structure doesn't harmonize with traditional architectual concepts after the installation.
It is an object of applicant's invention to provide solar heating apparatus which is complete within each unit or section, and which can be assembled and installed easily by anyone without the employment of heavy construction equipment.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide solar heating apparatus which is safe and economical to operate and maintain.
It is yet a further object of applicant's invention to provide solar heating apparatus that is pleasing to one's eyes and conforms to traditional architectural designs of dwellings, homes, and the like.